


Spilled Drinks

by 29_PeachButter_Pies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Headcanon, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29_PeachButter_Pies/pseuds/29_PeachButter_Pies
Summary: After a year of recovery and forcing himself out of his position as a setter on the national team, that just won their country game, Oikawa is uneasy to every word. Iwaizumi struggles to bring him out of a fit but after words snap wrong it sends both into their own spirals. Two separate ways of taking a situation ends with misery needing it's closest company of love.





	Spilled Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone in this is under thirty they're around the years of 27-29. I threw in a head canon of Kenma and Kuroo owning a bar because it works well in my mind. (Might write about that another day)
> 
> !!Warning yelling happens but in no way or form do these two lay a single harmful hand on one another. They're both bad with emotions it seems but they talk like adults and don't hit like teens.!!

The drink spilled on the mahogany table under the neon, fluorescent colors of the open sign hanging on it's last wire in the window. A hand slammed down money tracing over fingers, between cracks. Mouth mumbling slurs a body lazily slung as the door dung and the body tripped over itself.

"Kuroo we should go after Oikawa, I mean he's a wreck.." Kenma said low under his breath hand reaching at the push door handle leading to the night. Kuroo leaned down pulling the fingers off to lock with his own. " Kuroo please he's to the point of a breakdown.." Locking an arm around the small waist, A taller figure held his husband to his shoulder.

"I called him a ride he'll get home safe but," Kuroo kissed a cheek while brushing past a loose piece of hair fallen from his messily pinned up hair, " I don't want to get you involved. Got it." stating firmly another kiss was pressed against heated skin. Kenma paused sensing watching eyes. Through the glass a neon sign buzzed, and blurry vision showed a truly happy couple.  


Keys slipped, metal dripping and almost melting between the stumbling fingers. On the other side of the door a calm but restless Iwaizumi tried to force himself into an empty sleep. Regret bounced with every movement, turn, or thrash that he made forcing his eyes to painfully shut themselves. Sighing he cupped his cheeks shoving his face into the pillow of his gone partner.  


At the front door with a final push Oikawa jammed into the apartment tripping over his own buckling knees. He shut the door quietly holding a painful groan,

"I should have just sulked in bars all night he doesn't want me here." with a sigh the drunken body tried to steady themselves walking slowly. Making it to the hall his fingers gripped the edge as knees buckled again. I can't even walk I want Iwa..was all he could think endlessly. But the same thought of he doesn't want me repeated in his head as he tried to stable himself to the kitchen.  


Arm slamming over a side, eyes strained seeing the blurry lines of two am twirl in the darkness around him. Iwa sat up tugging his knees into his chest cursing constantly under his breath.

"Where the hell.." A loud crash came from the hallway followed by a familiar curse but it had the strong accent of a drunken slur.

"Tooru dam it.. Why did he have to get trashed?" words were ranted under a breath as fingers smashed temples in  
"It was one fight, meh ne MEh! He doesn't even want to see your face anymore. You're just Shittykawa like you were in high school." Pouring another drink with shaky hands Oikawa's fingers slipped sending the bottle crashing to the ground.  


"Shit! He's gonna kill me..might as well.." The curse was hissed loudly in the room and the self threat was squeaked under his tongue. His fingers shakily traced the light switch, switching it on his eyes dashed to the hallway seeing a familiar figure standing in the empty space.  


Iwa watched as the spilled bottle leaked in the dark room only light from the glowing fridge. His eyes glanced up the moment a familiar face shined in the dim light, tears were welted in his eyes as he moved to the light switch. The collected together arms dropped along with any confidence. Regret stung Iwazuimi’s reality even harder as he watched every ounce of pain on his partner's face. The light flicked on and dizzy eyes clearly saw the body standing in the hall.  


Not a word was said as he just gripped the broom in the corner breathing heavily. The hidden figure went over slipping on a pair of thick sandals, twisting his fingers with themselves to ease his own stress. Glass screeched against the tiled floor and from the corner sandals clopped and a rag was twisted in sweaty palms. Both locked their gaze on each other, one self loathing barely walking and the other internally rolling with guilt behind cold eyes. Both squatted down the to puddle eyes wandering away from each other,

"You had enough for your drinks right?" a clear headed mind managed to spew out. He still refused to look up, keeping eyes low and twirling white cloth in between glass shards. The other went to his knees, eyes blinking heavily along with his breaths,

"Um yeah..Kuroo called me a ride home.." Oikawa was frozen in thought as he watched another’s face tighten in response. What does he want with me was an endless thought. He watched the white rag fill with more red across from him. " I'm gonna have another drink.."a voice whispered uneasy.

"Come to bed when you're done I'll be waiting. Your knee acts up when you sleep on the couch." Iwaizumi ran a finger over the piercing vein from a tightening fist. A hand weakened by the instant brush of warm fingers. Hands reacted like personalities craved but some things are much harder to change.  


"Promise..I'll be there soon."  


Back in bed fingers felt like ripping off eyelids and a throat in the other room drowned itself in more alcohol. Dizziness kicked in equal to a foot in the chest. Fingers went limp, glass spilling, hair getting tugged. Deep throated chuckles came with bouncing hiccups.  


"Maybe while drunk enough he'll care enough to fuck me?!" A giggle mixed with another hiccup Oikawa brushed over tear stained cheeks. Having the urge to throw a glass with shaky hands, but with another bodily quiver weak hands shielded hurt eyes.  


Iwaizumi held his knees to his eyes staring at the plain nothingness of the room around him. Blinking eyes blurring dots brushed past the darkness. He could see the dim light underneath the door hinge,  


"He doesn't want you! Ha he doesn't need you." a hurting partner buried his head into soaked palms hearing desperate cries from a hallway. Cursing was constant as sobs slowly calmed themselves down. In a flashmob of events the light hid itself away as the door creaked. Eyes gazed up seeing a fake smirk line a shadow figure. The body fumbled in ripping at emotions as the smell of bars walked with him.  


While the shadow walked the other figure tried to devour himself in cloth feeling eyes trace his frame. He ran fingers in tangled hair refusing to feel the unsettling stare any longer. Eyes meet directly and on another the stain of alcohol leaked from a breath. Oikawa let out a pained giggle tears clogging in ducts but stayed stuck with a smile. Out of every low self conscious smile from high school a partner had never seen one turn so harsh. Tear stains, puffy eyelids, drunken pain where all hiding secrets in a single set of eyes. Eyes unlocked on another end hands cupped lips rolling a body over. His fingers dug tearing at cheeks to avoid emotionally combusting.  


"Can you move over cutie?" Oikawa mumbled under a heated intoxicating breath. A sigh fell, but a body followed the command. Iwaizumi wanted nothing more but this moment to fade away. Both bodies faced each other, one giggling like an idiot the other sighing longingly. One shut his eyes gripping the sheet between both of them, " Why don't you hold me?" eyes peeked open at a tear jerking face of his lover in front of him. Trying to think of a response pointless mumbles spewed out but a head simply shook. Oikawa leaned down lips pressing warmingly against a shocked expression.  


As time between mouths lasted longer eyes slowly shut giving in. Pulling off with the taste of dripping alcohol from his lips, light pants slipped from the sober body as blood rushed. Oikawa traced fingers underneath a chin pulling his lips away. He sealed his eyes tightly, shame in his system pressured himself to continue to go forward. On the other end hands lowered, fingers curled around light skin of muscular thighs, as his lips pulled off. Iwaizumi pulled his partner tightled following the act as a fake giggle rung through his ears.  


"I knew you were lying Tooru." the male paused in his act, he bluntly sat up peeling off fingers.  


"What do you mean? I'm ready, it's whatever you want!" He insisted as Iwaizumi gripped his scalp wanting to rip every hair from it's hold. Rapidly sitting up the sheet tightened against skin with quick movements of distress.  


"Stop faking it!" a tone screamed as eyes darted away. He refused to draw attention to the pain finally leaking from his eyes. Breath was held as he slowly waited a reaction, touch, or response but got none of the above. Oikawa let down a burning gulp of mixed emotions and results from too many drinks. Hoping what little soberness was left was able to fully show after a drunken mistake.  


"I know you're ruined from the fight! I heard everything! I'm so sorry! So, so, so sorry! I didn't know what to say it just came out! We’ve been stressed horribly! You know what everything has been a mess and I can’t handle this right when you’ve been in this much pain! Everything has been a problem from the incident and I’m sorry I can’t handle anything right anymore. At first it seemed like a dream when you had an excuse to quit playing I missed you. But I hate seeing you in misery even more. I love you so much. I’m sorry!" a tone snapped, words piercing the back of his throat while water filled tear ducts. Iwaizumi was melting by the moment everything was falling apart. "I..I.." he stumbled quietly repeating words with no sense. Feeling a wave of doubtfulness seal his mouth with an invisible shield, he fully shushed himself. His body quivered under light sobs he tried to shush. Oikawa held his lip slowly leaning towards the body feeling confidence slowly rise. The truth that he needed was finally out. All he needed was to hear a simple and truthful sorry. He wasn’t the one needing help anymore it was finally his time to comfort.  


"Open your arms please?" he mumbled under his breath fingers cleching a sheet close. The first response was wet eyes dazedly staring back at his. Looking through tear stained eyes desperation rose, as Iwaizumi rose arms up as he held his head down in guilt. Both bodies flew to the bed blankets puffing with the hiss of weight. The air was freezing as the bodies were now tangled together.  


Eyes blinked glancing at the ceiling as arms were twisted around his waist. Iwaizumi let out a shaky breath. Blurring dots swirled in his eyes as his breaths slowly fell into the air. Warm breathing was pressed against his skin. A head buried close into the body. Eyes locked into a pillow, as a mouth lightly brushed just above the skin of a neck  


"I love you so much. I missed you even more I hated every moment away from you. All I wanted was to hear you say it. You matter more to me than anything. I love you so much and I'm sorry. If I knew I wouldn't have sulked so much. Please I'm begging you can we end this stupid fight?" Oikawa pleaded rising up to lock eyes tears welting in his own. Both bodies sat up legs entangled together as hands were tightly held. Freezing in time fingers held each other for dear life waiting for a response.  


Iwaizumi blinked with a swallow. He let out a laugh smile fading on his cheeks with pure forgiveness. Oikawa lit up the minute it he heard his favorite giggle. His arms pounced around a waist head teasingly laying on a shoulder. Fingers scoped up anothers that were pinching at sheet. The chilled fabric still held the childish design.  


"I should have shared sooner I'm still and always will be sorry As long as you wanna keep it that way, I’ll never mention it again." Lips left a light kiss on skin with a pleased chuckle at the words. Iwaizumi locked fingers into tips of hair holding cheeks with the cup of his palm. He nuzzled against a forehead snickering. "Love you too Tooru." a voice grumbled sweetly into hair. Both leaned back keeping hands in the same tangled positions. Tears clogged in eyes but could never break from their dam. Hate, fear, and every other horrible emotion finally faded away with words.  


Silence was long as they both settled into the mattress beneath them. Caring hands brushed against cheeks as lips gave teasing smooches. Small snickers slipped heads tilting in. Calming laughs continued looking past the endless amount of dried and new tear stains. Misery always craves company but once it leaves it doesn’t have to take the people with. The giggles between two broken mind sets couldn't let themselves die down. Shushing happened only when the concerning state of one finally died and lips pressed to Oikawa’s. Tears started once again as lips pressed together slopply. Spit mixed burning with the taste of alcohol sending a tired body back with a disgusted expression. One mumbled sorry but the other shook it off. Noses bumping close Iwaizumi brushing hair past to kiss a forehead.  


"I love you so much Iwa-chan." the high school love struck nickname slipped through affection kisses. Oikawa's eyes sparkled hands holding on strongly to an athletic hand. After years somethings never change even after rough moments hit. Iwaizumi pulled off seeing love struck eyes bounce off his.  


“I know you do,” he smiled once again pulling a frame close until every part of bodies were knotted into a tangled mess. Holding in the urge to use a pitiful nickname he felt a head cuddle close. “And I’ve never loved someone more than you.” Fingers tugged at the fabric covering his chest as eyes shut and a mind blocked out every word from before. Pained moments from earlier events faded, as both bodies melted in the sweet embrace. Smiles filled cheeks, as bodies were now locked sweetly into a nightly hold.

**Author's Note:**

> No hits just grown ups having child like fits. Just some emotional grown husbands in a rough spot that needed to let it all out.
> 
> !! I know I'm a pussy for ending it sweetly but I love writing cheesy cuddles after break downs. They just needed eachother close okay. Hope you enjoyed.!!


End file.
